Any disaster, e.g., a power outage or a high magnitude earth quake can affect a datacenter, which can result in loss of data stored at the datacenter. Disaster recovery solutions are used to provide data protection in case of the disasters. These disaster recovery solutions are expected to withstand the data outages if they are within the agreed limits. In order to provide protection against disasters, some disaster recovery solutions employ redundant machines, e.g., servers, to provide access to the data, or store multiple copies of data. In some cases, different copies of data are stored at different datacenters, which can be located in different geographical regions. If a datacenter in one geographical region is affected by a disaster, data can be served from a copy stored at another datacenter in another geographical region.
However, many of the disaster recovery solutions lack abilities to determine, before the disaster occurs, if the implemented disaster recovery solution is capable of handling the disaster. Typically, when a disaster occurs in a first region having a first server managing the data, the disaster recovery solution fails over to a second server in a second region to continue to provide access to the data. Many disaster recovery solutions do not provide a provision to proactively measure success of a TakeOver (TO) by a second server in case of a disaster, or a potential GiveBack (GB) by the second server after the first server recovers from the disaster. Also, there is no provision to determine the magnitude of performance impact on the second server in post disaster scenarios.